


About-face

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [55]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Pining, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Natasha has been pining after Pepper for a while, and a well placed motivation spell finally gets her moving.





	About-face

"I think she's right," Pepper said, and Natasha froze. Well, she didn't freeze because that was far too big a tell, but internally that's what she did. Externally she raised an eyebrow in question. Pepper shrugged, pulling one of the digital documents closer to her. "There's no way of knowing what we're getting into, and going in guns blazing will sometimes work, but not in this case." 

Tony made a pouting face, but he didn't argue. Natasha kind of wanted to smack him upside the head because she'd been trying to convince him for the last ten minutes and he didn't so much as pause, but two short sentences from Pepper and he was suddenly convinced. 

Not that Natasha would be any different in his place though. Natasha felt like a stereotypical teenage girl every time Pepper paid her the slightest bit of attention. Her heart would start to beat faster, her palms got clammy, and she got tongue-tied. The only reason she'd made it through her time as Tony's assistant was because 1. Pepper had hated her back then but mostly 2. She'd been playing a part, not being herself, so it was easy to push real feelings to the back like she did with everything else. 

"And anyways," Pepper continued, ignorant to everything going through Natasha's head, "I don't think this is a situation we should involve ourselves in quite yet." 

"Sorry?" Steve said, frowning. 

Pepper flicked the file she'd been examining over to him. "Interpol's already involved. They might need help, might not, but either way they won't want our interference and going in uninvited will result in another UN panel." She made a face of disgust at that thought. "And while I wouldn't allow for any of you to be imprisoned, I'd rather not go through the trouble." 

Natasha was pretty sure this was what love felt like. 

* * *

"A love spell?" Steve repeated, looking incredibly nervous. 

Loki nodded, looking bored as he inspected his fingernails. "Or at least an approximation of it. It only amplifies existing feelings, so unless you have something to hide, there's nothing to worry about." He glanced up, a smirk curving around his face as he saw Steve's poorly hidden panic, and it grew wider as he took in the way half the team looked to be in the same position. "I think I'll visit Thor for a while. Wouldn't want to leave Earth when its greatest defenders are compromised, now would I?" 

Natasha thought it was a shame that he was on their side, because she would have loved to throw a knife at him. She wouldn't even have had to miss. Fucking Asgardians. They dispersed, Tony and Steve running in opposite directions, and she rolled her eyes at them. One of these days they'd figure it out. 

There was an unspoken rule that they were all going to avoid each other until the spell dissipated, but Pepper, who had been in meetings all day, had no idea what was going on. So she walked into Natasha's room with a bag of Chinese takeout and started unpacking it all, saying something about how she didn't have any potstickers this time and she was sorry but--

She got cut off by Natasha shoving her tongue down her throat. Pepper blinked when Natasha pulled away for a moment, but then she practically threw the food to the side and grabbed her face, yanking her back in. 

In the end, Natasha didn't have it in her to be embarrassed about the way they got together. Mostly because they were together now, and she had no reason to be upset when Pepper kissed her and fell asleep next to her and told her that she loved her. 

She did still hate Loki though.


End file.
